


Hot Springs? Yes Please!

by MoonGoddessLee92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: Hot springs tend to bring around very exciting and entertaining events. R&R Only going to be a One-shot.





	Hot Springs? Yes Please!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is only a little one-shot that I've had sitting around for a while. I figured it was time to finally post it and get it out of the way. I was going to use it in one of my other stories but I like this better on its own for now. Who knows maybe I'll still use it in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Inuyasha.

Hot springs tend to bring around very exciting and entertaining events.

Sighing in bliss Kagome sank the rest of the way into the natural hot spring and relaxed. Resting her head back on a rock she closed her eyes enjoying the heat of the water.

Her and Sesshomaru had killed off quite a few rouge demons earlier and she had gotten covered in entrails and blood.

Soaking for a while she slowly starts to lull into a half sleep state. Not keeping her senses alert for danger she doesn't notice Sesshomaru coming into the clearing.

Smirking he moves quietly and strips out of his gear and wades into the water over to Kagome.

Tensing for a moment feeling the water move she opens one eye and blushes red and dunks under the water.

Sesshomaru just smirked and watched as she moved smoothly through the water. Mesmerized as the shafts of sunlight broke through the leaves above and bathed her body in a glowing light.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome stares back at him catching a brief glance at his apparent approval of her person.

An idea sparking in her mind she heads back towards him suddenly.

Pushing him so that he's sitting on a submerged rock she sits on his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Caught off guard for once Sesshomaru blinks at her shocked until he feels her hand wrapping tightly around his painful erection.

A very light almost invisible blush dusting his face he closes his eyes groaning as he feels her starting to pump her hand along his shaft.

Leaning forward Kagome places her lips at his ear, whispering erotic details of what's about to occur.

Licking the shell of his ear from bottom to top she snickers a little hearing him whimpering softly and thrusting up into her hand.

Sitting back slightly on to his legs, Kagome slowly kisses down from his ear and along the hollow of his neck.

Nibbling and licking softly as she moved farther down toying and teasing him.

Pausing briefly to toy with his nipples she soon refocused her attention to his straining member in her hand.

Caressing him with her hand, as she continued kissing downward while running her other hand soothingly down his side.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru places his hands into her hair, caressing her face and hair lovingly.

Continuing to kiss his warm skin, slowly working her way downwards, towards his straining and aching erection.

Kagome took both hands wrapping them around him and held him while she lowered her head and flicked the tip of her tongue against the tip soft, feathery-light, teasing, and little kisses caused him to buck and shudder up into her mouth.

His hand still in her hair tightly, he groaned while pushing down on her head softly.

Smirking against his member she teasingly licks along the side of his cock before eventually taking him entirely into her mouth.

Swirling, licking, and sucking she started bobbing her head and humming while teasing his balls with one hand.

Slowly almost as if to cause a little amount of pain, Kagome began to pull back, all the way to the tip, only to pause for a brief moment. Only to slide her lips back down his member again.

Starting to move faster Kagome groans around his member sending vibrations along his shafts as he grips her hair tighter.

Sesshomaru, panting, watched himself sliding in and out of her mouth, such a beautiful sight for him to watch.

Feeling his release starting to stir. He started to squirm a little wanting to hold off.

His hand tangling more in her hair he continued to watch as him member disappeared into her mouth, again and again. His erection glistening with her saliva.

His eyes rolling into the back of his head all he could think was, god, her mouth feels amazing.

Unable to contain himself from waiting any longer, he yanked her head back by her hair and slammed his lips against hers.

Holding off his release he groaned feeling a twinge of pain shoot through his erection.

Keeping her lips against as his hands wandered over her breasts, sides, and stomach wanting to explore as she had to him.

Kagome moaned softly, moving closer into his embrace and started to grind herself down onto his member.

Wanting nothing more than to lay Kagome out on the rocks and grass and make love to her. Sesshomaru stood up carrying her and found a patch of grass and laid her down.

Smirking he dived into another passionate kiss and using one hand to hold himself up he explored her body with his other hand. Teasing and toying with her.

Taking his time to map and taste every inch of her before pulling back slightly to kiss her cheeks, nose, forehead, and eyes.

Running his tongue along the line of her jaw, kissing and licking his way down to the hollow of her neck.

His hands playing across her back, massaging, and lightly squeezing her ass, cupping her cheeks. Pulling her closer to his body.

Feeling the contours of his body, every curve, and bulge. Especially the one pressing insistently into her most intimate place.

They were both on fire, feeling like their bodies were burning everywhere with lust.

Tugging her closer yet Sesshomaru teased her pressing the tip of his member only barely inside her.

Crying out in frustration Kagome circles her hips up hoping to get more friction.

Leaning back triumphantly Sesshomaru flips her over and sets her on her hands and knees.

Moving directly behind her, placing his hand on her shoulders. He began a tortuously slow exploration of her back with his hands and mouth.

Kissing her shoulders, the back of her neck, then letting his fingertips glide down along the middle of her back. To the top of her delicious ass.

Massaging her ass for a moment he made his way over her hips and around to the front.

Dipping his hands down into her folds he pulled her back flush against his chest. Pressing his lips to her neck once again.

One hand cupping a breast he flicked her nipple while his fingers were slowly driving in and out of her.

Pushing her ass tightly against his rock hard erection she couldn't help but mewl softly as he slowly brought her to orgasm.

Trying to keep his control Sesshomaru backed up just a bit and told her to hold still.

Panting Kagome tried not to move as she felt him kissing along her back and stopping with a kiss along both ass cheeks.

Feeling his fingers disappear from her weeping center she groaned.

Stroking his member for a moment trying to keep from releasing right then and there. He bit his lip and moved to lay between her legs and guided her by her hips so that he could explore her with his mouth.

Gasping and eyes flying open Kagome shivers as Sesshomaru's tongue starts to glide in and out between her lips and flicking across her clit.

Moaning his name between biting her lips Kagome starts to shiver and barely holding herself up.

Feeling as if she might faint just from the mere amounts of pleasure just from him using his tongue and teeth.

Increasing the pressure on her clit with his tongue he slowly inserted three fingers into her sweet opening and thrust into her.

Groaning and unable to do much else, Kagome screamed out as her first orgasm hit her like a lightning strike.

Lapping up all of her juices he smirked against her thigh and blew softly against her lips and watched as she continued to quiver after her orgasm.

Moving to kneel behind Kagome again Sesshomaru took hold of her hips and took a hold of his member and slowly pushed his way into her awaiting heat.

Biting his lip groaning he slams himself the rest of the way in and pants as he hears her scream his name as she cums instantly again around his straining member.

Kagome cried out, writhing beneath him and pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts as he began to move within her.

Trying to go slowly but unable to hold back Sesshomaru pinned her down to the ground and started a brutal pace.

Slamming into her hard enough that by tomorrow morning there'd be bruises left after all this.

A warm afternoon breeze, birds singing nearby, and the comfortable rays of sunshine all went unnoticed as they both lost themselves in each other. Consumed by their heated passion.

Moving faster now, feeling her walls starting to constrict around him he groans. The fluttering of her walls starts to bring his own release about again.

Flipping her over one more time he has her straddle him and her legs wrap around his hips. Placing his hands on her hips he guides her up and down fast and hard.

Her whimpers of ecstasy turned into cries of intense, painful pleasure as she tried to keep pace with him.

Moaning as an exquisite orgasm overtakes all of her senses her vision goes white as she feels herself constrict around him member tightly. As she felt his fangs sink into her neck where her mating mark was.

Hearing him mutter her name she groaned and orgasmed again feeling his own throbbing into her and spilling his seed into her womb.

Gasping for breath and laying side by side, he still buried inside her. They savor the feeling of each other, caressing along a side, cheek, breast and so on.

Slowly becoming aware of their surroundings again. The hot spring water and warm temperature of the sun beating down on their bodies.

A light breeze makes its way through the clearing and starts to cool their bodies down.

Releasing his hold on Kagome, Sesshomaru groans painfully as he pulls himself from her tight walls and sighs bringing her into his side.

Watching her for a time he smiles to himself and sighs before starting to sit up and move them back into the spring to wash up.

Gladly accepting the pampering Kagome relaxes into Sesshomaru as he cleans her back. And they lose themselves to the rest of the day. Simply enjoying the bit of relaxation and down time with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Anyways I'm off to get some more chapters done and typed up for my other stories!
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Lee


End file.
